Der Tod und das Leben
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Apophis will Chulak vernichten, SG1 startet eine Rettungsmission, Jack stirbt in Teal’cs Armen...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** M (S/J)  
**Staffel:** 3  
**Inhalt:** Apophis will Chulak vernichten, SG1 startet eine Rettungsmission, Jack stirbt in Teal'cs Armen...  
**Disclaimer:**

Mein Leben hat jeden Sinn verloren. Das einzige, das mir noch wert zu sein schein, darüber nachzudenken ist Selbstmord. Er ist tot. Ich will auch sterben. Ich will einfach sterben. Ich kann nicht leben ohne ihn und ich will es auch nicht. Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben. Ich liege hier in meinem Quartier und starre an die Decke. Zum miriardsten Mal zähle ich die Einbuchtungen in der Decke. Lasse meine Augen mit stumpfem Blick durch mein Zimmer schweifen. Es ist alles so sinnlos. Weinen kann ich nicht mehr. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen so viel geweint, dass keine Tränen mehr vorhanden sind. Ich habe die Tür abgeschlossen und ignoriere das Klopfen, das mich alle paar Stunden aus meiner Besinnungslosigkeit reißt. Daniel, Janet, Teal'c, ja sogar Hammond haben versucht an mich heranzukommen. Letzterer versuchte es sogar mit militärischen Befehlen, ich sei Major der USAF und dazu verpflichtet, diese Tür zu öffnen... Aber bei all meinem früheren Pflichtbewusstsein - es ist mir egal. Befehle, meine Arbeit, meine Überzeugungen, die Air Force. Das ist alles so sinnlos. Ich liege den ganzen Tag im Bett und versuche nicht loszuschreien.  
Ich esse nicht und ich schlafe nicht. Seit Tagen. Mein Magen knurrt und heute hatte ich sogar Krämpfe. Trotzdem hilft mir dieser physische Schmerz leider nicht über meinen psychischen Schmerz hinweg. Diese niederen Bedürfnisse kommen mir so lächerlich vor. Ich will mich am liebsten selbst umbringen. Ich war so dumm und habe alle meine Gefühle für ihn die ganzen Jahre über versteckt. Anfangs sogar geleugnet, aber als sie mit den Jahren immer stärker wurden, durch all das, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, habe ich nur noch versucht, sie nicht zu zeigen. Seit dem ich ihn damals das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich ihn attraktiv gefunden. Wow, er war wirklich gutaussehend. Dann habe ich ihn so geliebt, dass es schon weh getan hat, aber ich war immer noch überzeugt davon, dass mir meine Arbeit hier wichtiger war als diese verbotene Liebe. Doch erst jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, weiß ich, dass dem nicht so ist. Die Arbeit ist mir egal. Die Aussicht, Milliarden von Lichtjahren entfernte Planeten zu besuchen, einer der ältesten Träume der Menschheit - und ganz besonders meiner - seit meiner Kindheit - ist unwichtig geworden ohne IHN. Ich bin so dumm gewesen und habe es ihm nie gesagt. Und ich weiß heute, dass nicht nur die Regeln des Militärs daran Schuld haben, sondern hauptsächlich ich und meine Feigheit. Ich hatte auch Angst, er würde mir nicht die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbringen und mich verletzen. Verletzen wie ich schon früher bei jeder meiner Beziehungen verletzt oder enttäuscht wurde. Und ich wusste, dass es ihm auch so gegangen war in seinem Leben. Trotzdem hatte ich eine Scheißangst. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich werde nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, es ihm zu sagen. Er ist tot. Er ist fort. Zurück bleibt nur die Leere. Und das Schuldgefühl, es ihm nicht gesagt zu haben. Er wusste es nicht und wird er es auch nie wissen. Heute ist seine Beerdigung. Ich lache verächtlich. Es gibt nichts von ihm, das man hätte begraben können. Man wird als Zeichen seiner Wertschätzung die US-Flagge durch das Stargate nach Chulak schicken, das war's. Das Leben wird für alle anderen normal weitergehen. Teal'c wird froh sein, dass seine Familie gerettet wurde, Daniel wird den Schmerz auch schnell überwinden. Aber ich werde nicht mehr so weiterleben können. Ich will es auch nicht. Ich fühle mich so leer und einsam. Und ich werde auch einsam sterben. Ich stehe besinnungslos auf und wühle mit neuen Tränen in den Augen in meiner Kommode. Ich hole die Packung Schlaftabletten heraus und zähle sie. 20. Das dürfte reichen. Ich werde bei ihm sein. Endlich. Nie wieder wird uns jemand oder etwas trennen. Ich lege mich wieder auf das Bett. Ich sehe sein Gesicht. Seine wunderschönen braunen und so warmen Augen, seine Gesichtskonturen, ich höre sein sarkastisches Lachen und sehe sein seltenes ehrliches Lächeln. Er hat nie viel gelächelt. Ich höre den dunklen und doch sanften Klang seiner Stimme. Ich sehe das verschwitzte T-Shirt, unter dem sich seine Muskeln feucht abzeichnen, wenn er vom Boxtraining mit Teal'c zurückkommt. Fast real kann ich ihn vor mir sehen und ich höre seine sarkastischen Witze und lächle.

96 Stunden vorher

Teal'c saß zusammen mit Dr. Daniel Jackson im Labor und bemühte sich kopfstützend darum, endlich die seltsamen Symbole, die Daniel bei einer Routinemission auf PX9658 entdeckt und digital aufgezeichnet hatte, zu übersetzen.   
Es war keine ihm bekannte Goa'uld Schrift und so war der Jaffa keine große Hilfe für den Archäologen. Teal'c entfernte sich von dem Tisch, auf dem mindestens ein Dutzend alter Bücher und ein ziemlich verzweifelter Daniel lagen und studierte aufmerksam die neusten Mitbringsel anderer SG-Teams von bereits bekannten Planeten, die sorgfältig beschriftet überall herumlagen. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und hörte Stimmen näher kommen. Auch Daniel blickte seufzend auf als er die Stimmen von Samantha Carter und Jack O'Neill erkannte.  
„Kommen Sie schon, Carter, wollen Sie etwa unterstellen ich sei zu blöd dafür, Ihnen bei diesem Kraftfeld-Experiment zu helfen?", hörte er Jack sagen.  
In ihrem typischen gelassenen Ton antwortete Sam: „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, JA!"  
„Danke, Major!"; kam es sarkastisch von Jack.  
„Es ist so, dass ich eigentlich gar keine Hilfe benötige, Colonell, und wenn dann bräuchte ich jemanden, der meine Formeln kontrolliert. Denken Sie das Sie das schaffen?", entgegnete Carter ein wenig belustigt.  
„Ähm...ja okay, Sie haben ja recht Carter, ich wollte...nur behilflich sein.", verteidigte Jack sich.  
„Ich weiß das durchaus zu schätzen!"  
Damit betraten die beiden das Labor und Daniel versuchte ein gequältes Lächeln.  
Jack kam von hinten auf ihn zu und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Na Sportsfreund, wie läuft's?"  
„Ähm...Na ja, diese Schriftzeichen ähneln eigentlich keiner mir bekannten Sprache, sie haben lediglich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu...", begann der junge Mann.  
„Schon gut, Danny-Boy! Alles klar! Mach nur weiter so!", lobte Jack sarkastisch und lenkte seine Blicke Teal'c zu. Daniel seufzte. „Wie immer", murrte er, nicht gerade erfreut über Jacks harsche Unterbrechung. Aber so war es schließlich immer. Was Jack nicht interessierte, dafür nahm er sich auch keine Zeit und erachtete es für unwichtig. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.  
Sam stand noch hinter Daniel und musterte die Schriftzeichen mit erhoben Augenbrauen. Daniel sah sie fragend an. Sie zuckte die Schultern und verlies das Labor wieder, um in ihr eigenes zu gehen und besagtes Experiment zu versuchen.  
Jack warf ihr einen letzten undeutbaren Blick zu.  
Wenn er doch nur ein wenig mehr von Physik verstehen würde...

„O'Neill, sieh dir das an!"; riss ihn Teal'c aus seinen wehmütigen Gedanken.  
Gelangweilt folgte Jack Teal'cs Fingerzeig. Eine platte, bronzefarbene Münze mit etwa einem Dezimeter Durchmesser hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jaffa erregt und Jack sah in fragend an.  
„Das ist eine Art Wappen, verschiedene Zeichen unterschiedlicher Systemlords sind darauf zu erkennen, das muss so eine Art Vertrag gewesen sein, diese Symbole stellen die Unterschriften dar.", erklärte der Jaffa ruhig.  
„Interessant!"; gab Jack an und sah sich das Ding näher an.  
„Hey, diese Schlange kenn ich doch!"; sagte er aufgeregt und zeigte auf ein Symbol am Rand der Münze, dass das selbe Symbol darstellte, das der Jaffa auf der Stirn trug.  
„In der Tat, O'Neill, das ist das Symbol von Apophis.", stimmte Teal'c zu.  
Jack nickte stolz. Plötzlich ertönte der Alarm. Schnell ließen die drei SG1-Mitglieder alles fallen und stürmten in den Kontrollraum. Hammond war schon anwesend und schaute besorgt auf das Gate runter. „General?"; begrüßte Jack ihn.  
„Wir haben eine unautorisierte Ankunft."; erklärte er schnell und nickte den drei kurz zu. Das zweite Chevron war schon eingerastet und noch immer keine Erkennungscode empfangen worden.  
„Wo ist Major Carter?"; erkundigte sich der General.  
„Sie führt in ihrem Labor ein Experiment durch, ich werde sie holen.", erklärte Jack und verlies die Runde.  
Er stürmte aus dem Raum und den Flur hinunter. Er bog schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke und WUSCH! knallte er gegen Sam, die gerade in entgegengesetzter Richtung auf dem Weg zum Kontrollraum war. Eine Sekunde lang starrten sich die beiden in die Augen. „Entschuldigung, Sir"; flüsterte Sam verlegen.  
„Sorry"; hauchte Jack. Dann wurde ihnen der Ernst der Lage wieder bewusst und zusammen rannten sie in den Kontrollraum. Mittlerweile war das vierte Chevron eingerastet und Hammond wollte schon die Iris schließen lassen, als plötzlich das Signal der Tok'ra empfangen wurde. Erleichtert atmete der General aus.  
„Diese verdammten..."; begann Jack und erntete einen nicht wirklich böse gemeinten Blick von Sam. Schließlich wusste sie, wie Jack es meinte...  
Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Sorry, aber ich kann das einfach nicht leiden!", erklärte er.  
Endlich stabilisierte sich das Wurmloch und zwei Tok'ra stolperten auf die Rampe.  
Sam erkannte ihren Vater und stürmte sofort in den Gateraum, gefolgt von Jack, Daniel, Teal'c und Hammond.  
„Dad!"; rief Sam und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals. Jack musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Jacob nickte der Runde kurz zu.  
„Willkommen auf der Erde, Jacob!"; begrüßte auch Hammond die beiden Neuankömmlinge.  
„Hallo George, ich wünschte ich könnte mit guten Nachrichten ankommen!", erklärte dieser mit einem langen Gesicht.  
„Das hier ist An'ra und ihr Symbiont Hamzec, sie ist meine neue Beraterin.", stellte Jacob Carter seine weibliche Begleitung vor.  
SG1 und der General nickten ihr kurz zu.  
„Gehen wir in den Besprechungsraum, dort könnt ihr uns alles erklären!", schlug der General vor.

im Besprechungsraum

„Also Jacob, was gibt es Dringendes?", fragte Jack sarkastisch. Jacob schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und wandte sich dann an Hammond.  
„Unsere Tok'ra Spione haben uns gestern mitgeteilt, dass Apophis einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen Chulak geplant hat!", begann der Tok'ra.  
Die Augen von Teal'c weiteten sich bei der Nennung seines Heimatplaneten.  
„Er wird in den nächsten Tagen den gesamten Planeten vernichten!"; erklärte An'ra mit betrübter Stimme.  
„Ich dachte, das würde eine wichtige Information für euch Tau'ri sein!"; meldete sich jetzt Selmac anstatt von Jacob.  
„Danke, natürlich ist diese Information wichtig!"; sagte Hammond förmlich.  
Jack fluchte leise und Sam konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.  
„General, ich bitte Sie...", begann Teal'c.  
„Ich weiß, Teal'c, aber ich werde Sie nicht alleine gehen lassen. Colonell O'Neill, Sie werden SG2,3 und 5 kommandieren und zusammen mit ihrem Team den Planeten so schnell wie möglich evakuieren!"; befahl Hammond. Jack nickte.   
„Wir können euch bei dieser Mission leider nicht hilfreich zur Seite stehen, wir haben ein größeres Problem auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis."; erklärte An'ra und lächelte schüchtern. „Schon klar!", erwiderte Jack daraufhin sarkastisch.

Eine Stunde später waren die vier Teams abmarschbereit. Teal'c sendete beunruhigte Blicke durch das sich stabilisierende Wurmloch nach Chulak. Jack klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Alles ok, Kumpel, wir holen Dri'aug, Ri'ac und Brat'ac da raus!", versprach er.  
Der Krieger nickte wenig überzeugt und trat als erster durch den Ereignishorizont.  
Jack und Sam wechselten einen letzten Blick, bevor sie ebenfalls gefolgt von Daniel und den restlichen drei Teams durchtraten.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen erteilte O'Neill die Befehle.  
„SG2, Sie gehen nach Süden. SG3 nach Norden, SG5 nach Osten und wir gehen nach Westen in die Stadt. Trommeln Sie alle Leute zusammen und erklären Sie ihnen, was wir vorhaben und was passieren wird, wenn sie nicht kooperieren. Waffengewalt nur wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Verstanden?"  
Ein einhelliges „Ja, Sir!"; war die Antwort und Jack nickte ihnen ein letztes Mal zu.  
„Carter, Teal'c, Daniel, wir gehen!"; kommandierte er und lenkte sein Team Richtung Chulak.

Die Stadt schien friedlich. Keine Jaffa-Wachen waren zu sehen. Ein Trupp Priester verlies die Stadt ohne von ihrer Anwesenheit Kenntnis zu nehmen. Dabei mussten die vier doch auffallen wie bunte Hunde.  
„Okay Leute, ich und Teal'c suchen seine Familie, ihr scheucht die Leute zum Gate, wie heißt es doch noch gleich in der Landessprache...Tscha..."; lies sich der Colonell vernehmen. Daniel sprang seufzend ein. „Tscha'apa'ai", erklärte er.  
„Wie auch immer, sagt ihnen, sie sollen nur das nötigste mitnehmen! Schickt die anderen SG Teams schon durch das Gate zusammen mit den Flüchtlingen, ich glaube die angenehm stille Atmosphäre hier ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."; befahl er und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

Teal'c führte Jack zu dem Haus, in dem sich seine Frau und sein Sohn zusammen mit ihrem Lehrmeister versteckt hielten. Teal'cs Sohn Ri'ac umarmte seinen Vater überschwänglich und ein kurzer schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr Jacks Herz, als plötzlich eine Erinnerung an Charly vor seinem Gedächtnis auftauchte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ermahnte den Jaffa dann, sich zu beeilen. Brat'ac meldete sich zu Wort.  
„Tec'mat'e, Teal'c mein Sohn, ich habe mir so etwas schon gedacht. Apophis' Stolz ist verletzt und ich wusste dass er das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen wird. Ich danke euch Tau'ri für euren mutigen Einsatz!"; sprach er feierlich.  
„Schon gut, danken kannst du uns wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind, okay?", sagte Jack und drängte wieder zur Eile.  
Als die fünf Personen das Haus verließen, war die Stadt bereits menschenleer.  
„Gut gemacht Carter und Daniel!"; murmelte Jack vor sich hin.  
Dann scheuchte er die anderen vor sich her Richtung Gate.

Sie hatten gerade das Waldstück erreicht, als plötzlich Dutzende von Goa'uld Gleitern am Horizont auftauchten.  
„Verdammte Scheiße, ich hab's gewusst!"; fluchte Jack mehr zu sich selbst und brachte sich zusammen mit den anderen in Deckung. Ein paar Feuersalven gingen in der Nähe nieder, bevor die Gleiter abdrehten und Richtung Stadt flogen. Kurz darauf tauchte ein Mutterschiff auf und landete mit Getöse in der Nähe der Stadt auf einem Hügel. Tausende von Gleitern entwichen dem Rumpf des gewaltigen Schiffes und starteten zum Angriff auf die glücklicherweise bereits evakuierte Stadt. Ganze Jaffa-Armeen entströmten dem Mutterschiff und Jack schluckte bei dem Anblick. Er befahl den anderen sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu machen und sie liefen Richtung Stargate.

Sam und Daniel hatten wirklich schnell gehandelt und die Einwohner von Chulak hatten ihnen sofort geglaubt und waren bereit mitzukommen. Schließlich war SG1 hier ja so etwas wie Nationalhelden.

Die letzten Flüchtlinge gingen durch das Tor und Sam hielt immer wieder Ausschau nach Jack und Teal'c. Eigentlich sollten sie schon längst da sein.  
„Wir sollten auch zurückkehren, die kommen sicher jeden Moment.", versuchte Daniel Sam zu überzeugen. Sam schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich werde nicht gehen, solange sie nicht hier sind!", erwiderte sie. Daniel seufzte. Das Wurmloch schloss sich hinter ihnen mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch. Plötzlich durchbrach ein lautes Geräusch die Stille. Goa'uld Gleiter kamen von überallher und bombardierten die Umgebung. Carter fluchte leise und fing an, das DHD zu bedienen. Das Wurmloch öffnete sich und sie schickte den Code durch. Daniel sprang durch die blaue Oberfläche und Sam ließ ihren Blick ein letztes Mal zum Wald schweifen. Nichts. Wehmütig drehte sie sich um und trat widerwillig durch das Stargate. Zu Hause angekommen schrie sie durch die riesige Ansammlung von Flüchtlingen: „Lasst das Gate noch offen!"

Just in dem Moment tauchte Jack und Gefolge am Waldrand auf und Jack scheuchte die Meute zum Stargate. Er drehte sich um und feuerte auf die Jaffa-Truppe, die ihnen folgte. Teal'c feuerte mit seiner Stabwaffe auf ein Raumschiff, das in einiger Entfernung donnernd abstürzte. „Gut gemacht, Kumpel!", schrie Jack mitten unter einer Schusssalve. Er registrierte, dass das Stargate noch aktiviert war.  
„Los, geht durch das Tor, macht schon!"; rief er den anderen zu.  
Sie gehorchten und rückwärts und ohne Unterbrechung schießend näherten sich auch Teal'c und Jack dem Tor. Plötzlich flog ein Gleiter dicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg und schoss auf sie. Teal'c brachte sich hinter dem DHD in Deckung. Jack sprang zur Seite, aber er wurde voll erwischt. Schreiend vor Schmerzen brach er zusammen und regte sich nicht mehr. Teal'cs Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Der Gleiter drehte ab und Teal'c sprintete auf seinen verwundeten Freund zu. Jacks Augenlider flackerten schwach. Er stöhnte. Am Waldrand tauchten ihre Verfolger auf und schossen unermüdlich.  
„Teal'c, hau schon ab, es ist zu spät!", sagte er schwach. Teal'c warf einen Blick auf die Jaffa-Meute, die immer näher kam. „O'Neill!", sagte er besorgt.  
Jack spuckte plötzlich Blut. „Sag Sam...", flüsterte er unter weiteren krampfartigen Hustenanfällen. Dann fiel plötzlich sein Kopf zur Seite. „O'Neill, Freund! Was wolltest du mir sagen? Ich konnte es nicht verstehen!", sagte der verzweifelt und schüttelte Jaffa den Kameraden. Teal'cs Augen schimmerten glasig, als er Jacks Puls fühlte. Nichts. Er stand auf, schoss wütend schreiend auf die Jaffa-Angriffstruppe und streckte zwei davon nieder. Dann rettete er sich springend durch das Gate, das sich Sekunden später schloss.

im SGC

Alle Augen waren besorgt auf das Gate gerichtet. Teal'cs Familie und Brat'ac waren wohlbehalten angekommen und hatten den Menschen mitgeteilt, dass Teal'c und O'Neill scharf unter Beschuss standen. Carter hatte das schluckend zur Kenntnis genommen und war nun mehr als nur besorgt um Teal'c und vor allem um ihren CO.. Sie hätte warten sollen. „Major, ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass Wurmloch noch länger offen zu lassen. Ich werde die Iris jetzt schließen lassen!"; bestimmte Hammond.  
Sam kämpfte gegen Tränen der Verzweiflung. „Sir, das können Sie nicht tun. Geben Sie den beiden noch eine Minute!", flehte sie. Hammond nickte schweigend.

Als die Minute stillschweigend fast verstrichen war, fiel plötzlich Teal'c auf die Rampe. Kurz danach schloss sich das Gate automatisch aufgrund der Zeitüberschreitung.  
Sam rannte auf Teal'c zu, der sich aufgerichtet hatte und für seine Verhältnisse traurig aussah. „Wo ist der Colonell?", fragte Sam mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Teal'c wiegte schwach seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„O'Neill hat es nicht geschafft.", sagte er und tief in Sam's Herzen zerbrach etwas. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und starrte den Jaffa entgeistert an. Es war so als hätte ihr jemand gesagt, ab morgen würde die Sonne nicht mehr scheinen.  
Sie hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten gegen Teal'cs starke Brust. „Was soll das heißen, er hat es nicht geschafft. Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach dort zurücklassen. Er braucht Hilfe!"; schrie sie wie im Delirium. Teal'c packte sie an den Handgelenken und redete eindringlich auf sie ein. „Major Carter. Ich weiß es ist schwer aber O'Neill ist tot. Er ist im Kampf gefallen und in meinen Händen gestorben. Er war ein tapferer Mann und ich werde nie vergessen was er alles für mich und mein Volk getan hat.", sprach er feierlich mit gesenkter Stimme.  
Sam weinte nur noch. Sie lies sich auf ihre Knie fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Das stimmt nicht! Er ist nicht tot. NEIN!", schluchzte sie.  
Schweigen machte sich in dem vollgefüllten Raum breit. Niemand fand Worte um die Situation zu entschärfen. Nach etlichen Minuten erhob sich Carter mit einem undeutbaren Blick im Gesicht und rannte weinend aus dem Gateraum. Sie packte ihr Maschinengewehr und warf es an die Wand. „Nein! Nein!", rief sie immer wieder.  
Sie rannte in ihr Quartier und warf sich weinend auf ihr Bett.

Daniel nahm sich ein Herz und führte die Flüchtlinge von Chulak zum Fahrstuhl, der sie nach oben bringen würde. Militärbusse würden sie abholen und in behelfsmäßige Quartiere bringen. Teal'c stand immer noch auf der Rampe und starrte durch das inaktive Sternentor. Er konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, was passiert war.

„Teal'c?", hörte er hinter sich eine vertraute Stimme. Er drehte sich um und sah in das Angesicht seiner Frau. Sie lächelte warm. Teal'c senkte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es verhindern sollen. Ich..."; begann er.  
„Teal'c. Es war ein Unfall. Du hättest gar nichts tun können und das weißt du auch. Er ist ein Held. Er hat uns gerettet.", sprach sie.  
Ihre tröstenden Worte beruhigten ihn ein wenig. Lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört. Er lies sich von ihr in die Arme nehmen. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wo ist Ri'ac?"; fragte er plötzlich sorgenvoll.  
„Ich bin hier Vater!", kam es von dem Jungen, der bereits in der Tür stand und auf seine Eltern wartete. Teal'c seufzte erleichtert. Zusammen verließ die Familie den Raum.

auf Chulak

„Jaffa KREE!", ertönte die tiefe kehlige Stimme von Apophis.  
Die beiden Jaffa-Krieger, die ihre Stabwaffen auf den leblosen Körper vor dem Tscha'apa'ai gerichtete hatten, hielten ein. „Er ist bereits tot, mein Gebieter!", erklärte einer der Krieger mit einer unterwürfigen Verbeugung.  
„Es ist der Freund des Shol'va! Ich will nicht das er so schnell und schmerzlos stirbt. Bringt ihn ins Schiff und legt ihn in den Sarkophag. Wenn er genesen ist werde ich ihn langsam zu Tode quälen. Vielleicht erfahren wir mehr über die Tau'ri.", befahl der Mann in der goldenen Rüstung.  
Die Jaffa nickten untergeben und hoben den regungslosen Körper auf.

Eine Stunde später  
SGC  
im Besprechungsraum

„Und dann war er tot.", schloss der Jaffa seinen Bericht mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Daniel, der Jaffa, die drei SG-Teams, die auch auf dem Planeten waren und General Hammond saßen im Besprechungsraum und besprachen den tragischen Todesfall.  
„Konnten Sie sich von seinem Tod überzeugen?", fragte Hammond betrübt.  
„Ja, General. Sein Puls war nicht fühlbar und er hat nicht geatmet. Er war definitiv tot. Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher. So leid es mir tut!", erklärte der Jaffa.  
Hammond atmete tief durch. „Wo ist Major Carter?", fragte er.  
„Sie hat sich in ihrem Quartier verschanzt. Es ist sehr schwer für sie.!"; sagte Daniel.  
„Verstehe."; gab Hammond kurz und knapp vor sich.  
Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, WIE schwer es für sie war, dachte Daniel. Er wusste, dass die beiden mehr füreinander empfanden als die Air Force erlaubte. Obwohl es ihnen selbst wohl nicht bewusst gewesen war. Zumindest Sam wusste jetzt, wie sehr sie an Jack gehangen hatte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Wie sehr Sam an Jack gehangen hatte und WIE SEHR ES SCHMERZTE, ihn verloren zu haben, konnte sich jedoch selbst Daniel nicht vorstellen.

Nach der Besprechung versuchte Daniel, zu Sam vorzudringen. Aber sie reagierte nicht auf sein Klopfen. Auch Teal'c hämmerte lautstark gegen die Tür. Hammond befahl ihr streng, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie reagierte nicht. Daniel machte sich große Sorgen. Hammond befahl seinem Major, die Tür aufzumachen. Ohne Reaktion. Er verstand Major Carters Verhalten nicht ganz. Colonell O'Neill war schließlich nur ihr CO - gewesen. Ihm war zwar in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, dass die beiden eine besondere Art hatten, einander anzusehen, aber er hatte auch vermutet, Carter wäre ihre Arbeit wichtiger als irgendeine Beziehung zu ihrem VORGESETZTEN. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Blicke wirklich richtig gedeutet hatte. Augenscheinlich hatte er das wohl. Er könnte den Major jetzt aus dem Quartier schleifen lassen und vor ein Militärgericht zerren, aber das hätte die angeknackste Psyche der Frau wohl endgültig zerstört. Er beschloss behutsam mit ihr umzugehen. Wenn sie erst einmal wieder zurechnungsfähig war, würde er weiter entscheiden. Tief in seinem Inneren verstand er ihre Reaktion auf den Todesfall und konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein.

auf Apophis' Schiff

Jack öffnete die Augen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sofort griff er nach seiner Waffe - weg. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, einen verdammt gut gezielten Schuss abbekommen zu haben. Er konnte sich schemenhaft an Teal'c erinnern, der über ihm kniete. Dann wurde in seiner Erinnerung alles schwarz. Schwarz wie seine jetzige Umgebung.  
Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Dröhnen und als sich über seinem Kopf der Deckel des Sarkophages öffnete, wusste er schlagartig, warum er noch am Leben war. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich in dem Raum um. Pompös, vergoldet, Säulen voller kryptischer Schriftzeichen und kalt - definitiv eine Schlangenhöhle.  
„Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte er.  
Er wollte gerade aus dem sargähnlichen Kasten steigen, als er plötzlich von zwei starken Armen von hinten gepackt wurde. Eine Jaffa Wache hatte ihn gepackt. Strampelnd versuchte er sich loszureißen. Vergeblich. Der Krieger schleppte ihn aus dem Raum und durch einen unnatürlich hell erleuchteten Gang in eine dunkle Zelle und warf ihn in eine Ecke. „Deine Heilung hat mehr als drei Tage gedauert. Du bist trotzdem schon ein toter Mann!"; warf der Jaffa ihm noch an den Kopf.  
„Ach ja? Dein Meister will sich wohl für die versaute Tour auf Chulak rächen. Du kannst ihm von mir ausrichten er kann mich an meinem ARSCH lecken!"; schrie Jack provozierend. Der Jaffa lachte verächtlich. „Dir werden deine Witze schon noch vergehen, mein Gebieter wird dich zu Tode foltern.", sagte er.  
„Fahr zur Hölle, Schlangenarsch!", schrie Jack dem Krieger nach, der sich, immer noch kehlig lachend, wieder entfernte.  
„Oh Mann!", murrte er und lies sich auf den glatten Boden fallen.  
Scheinbar war er der einzige, der in die Gefangenschaft der Goa'uld geraten war.  
Teal'c hatte sich hoffentlich noch durch das Tor retten können.

vier Tage später  
im SGC

Samantha Carter hatte sich jetzt den vierten Tag in ihrem Quartier eingeschlossen und lies niemanden an sich heran.  
„Ein letztes Mal, Major! Öffnen Sie die Tür!", schrie General Hammond gegen die Betontür an. Teal'c und Daniel und Doc. Frasier zusammen mit einem Psychologen standen neben ihm. „Ich hab ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache!"; lies sich Daniel vernehmen. „Ich ebenfalls.", stimmte Teal'c zu. General Hammond und Janet Fraiser tauschten einen Blick. Alle teilten die selbe Befürchtung. „Schicken Sie jemanden her, der die Tür aufschweißt!", befahl der kahlköpfige Mann. Teal'c sprintete davon.

Zehn Minuten später brach die Tür nach innen auf. Daniel lies seine Blicke suchend durch das Zimmer schweifen. Ein Körper zeichnete sich unter der Bettdecke ab und schnell schlug der junge Archäologe die Decke zurück. Sie lag in Embryonalhaltung da und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Besorgt ging Janet Fraiser an die Bettkante und fühlte ihren Puls und kontrollierte die Atmung. „Alles okay, sie schläft nur. Wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit Tagen.", erklärte sie und alle anderen atmeten erleichtert auf.  
Daniels Blick richtete sich auf die Packung Schlaftabletten, die sie mit ihrer rechten Hand umklammert hielt und nahm sie ihr sanft aus der Hand. „Sie hat es nicht über sich gebracht.", sagte er erleichtert.  
„Sie wollte es aber.", addierte Teal'c. Daniel seufzte und senkte den Kopf. „Ja, wahrscheinlich wollte sie sich umbringen.", stimmte er zu.  
„Bringt sie auf die Krankenstation. Sie muss was essen und trinken.", bestimmte der Doc.  
Von der unsanften Berührung wurde sie wach. Kraftlos wehrte sie sich. „Lasst mich in Ruhe. Ich kann nicht mehr.", flüsterte sie erschöpft.

am nächsten Tag

„Wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte sich Daniel am nächsten Morgen bei Janet. „Sie schläft endlich wieder. Nachdem ich ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel verpasst habe. Ihr Flüssigkeitsmangel ist wieder behoben, ich habe ihr intravenös Kochsalzlösung verabreicht. Wenn sie heute nichts zu sich nimmt, muss ich sie wohl auch künstlich ernähren. So wie ich sie kenne wird sie den Psychiater ablehnen."; erklärte die junge Frau. Daniel nickte abwesend. „Das ist wahrscheinlich".  
„Ihr geht der Tod des Colonell sehr nahe.", sagte Janet nachdenklich.  
„Ja, die beiden verband etwas Besonderes.", stimmte ihr Daniel zu.  
„Sie hat ihn geliebt. Und er sie. Nur wussten sie es voneinander nicht.", addierte Janet.  
„War das so offensichtlich?", fragte Daniel überrascht.  
„Sind Sie blind? Ich sehe die beiden nicht so oft wie Sie, und trotzdem ist es mir aufgefallen. Diese Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen..."; sie lächelte gequält.  
„Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht. Ich weiß wie hart es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, den man von Herzen liebt.", sagte er offen.  
Janet nickte zustimmend.  
Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Haben Sie heute nacht geschlafen?", fragte sie besorgt.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie dann an. „Sie etwa?"  
Janet versuchte wieder zu lächeln „Das ist etwas Anderes.", sagte sie.  
„Wir sollten uns beide etwas ausruhen, solange Sam auch schläft.", schlug er vor und verlies den Raum.

in Apophis Schiff

Jack schlug die Augen auf. Orientierungslos sah er sich um. Dann traf ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Er stöhnte und richtete sich auf. Er streckte seine verkrampften Muskeln und begann in seiner Zelle umherzuwandern. Der Raum war fensterlos, nur vom Gang her fiel schwaches Licht herein. Die Zelle war unmöbliert und kalt. Er fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Es war so still hier. Still und gefühllos. Er hatte Angst. Ja, der supercoole und immer großmäulige Colonell O'Neill hatte eine Scheißangst. Er kauerte sich wieder in die Ecke und versuchte sich von diesem kalten Ort wegzuträumen. Es gelang ihm fast, als er plötzlich das schon lange befürchtete rasselnde Geräusch sich nähernder Jaffa-Wachen vernahm. „Shit!", fluchte er und stand auf.  
„Tau'ri, komm her!", befahl einer der drei Jaffa-Krieger, die vor seiner Zelle standen.  
Jack rührte sich nicht. Die Jaffa zielten mit ihren Stabwaffen auf ihn. Schließlich trat er einen Schritt auf die drei Wachen zu. Sie kreuzten seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte. Sie schleiften ihn in einen riesigen Raum voller Diener, Schreiber und Jaffa-Wachen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand auf ein paar Stufen ein goldener Thron, auf dem ein ihm wohlbekannter Systemlord saß und ihn angrinste.  
„Da ist ja der Tau'ri, der Freund des Shol'va!", die letzten Worte spuckte der Dunkelhäutige regelrecht aus.  
„Hi, ist mir auch eine Freude dich mal wieder zu sehen!", erwiderte Jack vorlaut.  
„Sei still.", wies ihn Apophis an.  
„Knie nieder vor deinem Gott!", bestimmte er. Jack hatte ein ziemlich klares Déjà-vu Erlebnis, und bevor er eine Stabwaffe in seiner Kniekehle spüren konnte, kniete er sich seufzend hin.  
„Also, verrate mir wer euch gesagt hat, dass ich Chulak angreife!", forderte er.  
„Da kannst du lange warten, du Arschloch!"; rief Jack.  
Der Goa'uld rümpfte verächtlich die Nase.  
„Es waren die Tok'ra, nicht wahr?" fragte er weiter.  
Jack sah ihn regungslos an.  
„Natürlich waren sie es. Wer denn sonst!"; beantwortete der Außerirdische seine Frage selbst.  
„Wo ist der derzeitige Stützpunkt der Tok'ra?", hakte er nach.  
„Keine Ahnung, das sagen die uns auch nicht!", behauptete O'Neill.  
„Sag es mir oder ich werde dich bestrafen!"  
Das Jack es wirklich nicht wusste, war unwichtig.  
Apophis machte eine schnelle Kopfbewegung, woraufhin einer der Jaffa-Krieger mit der Zat-Waffe auf den Colonell schoss. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fiel dieser zu Boden und wand sich unter dem Energiestoß. Zuckend lag der Mensch auf dem Boden. Apophis lachte kehlig. Es war ein Genuss für seine Sinne.  
Als sich O'Neill endlich wieder gefangen hatte, wiederholte der Systemlord unerbittlich. „Wo ist der neue Tok'ra Stützpunkt?"  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, verdammt noch mal!", erwiderte der Gefragte immer noch unter Schmerzen.  
Der Goa'uld befahl seinen Wachen irgend etwas Unverständliches und diese verschwanden, um kurz darauf wieder mit einer riesigen Peitsche zurückzukommen.  
„Oh Mann.", schluckte Jack beim Anblick des Ledergurtes.  
Einer der Jaffa kam auf ihm zu und riss ihm seine Uniformjacke vom Leib, gefolgt von seinem T-Shirt. Apophis stand auf und nahm die Peitsche ehrfürchtig aus der Hand seines Untergebenen, der sich verbeugte.  
„Wo ist der Tok'ra Stützpunkt?", wiederholte er.  
„Keine Ahnung."; erwiderte Jack ruhig, obwohl er innerlich Blut und Wasser schwitzte.  
„Kal Shaka Mel, Tau'ri - Fahr zur Hölle, Mensch!"; schrie der Außerirdische und holte aus. Mit einem ungeheurem Schnalzen landete die Peitsche auf Jacks nacktem Rücken. Dieser stöhnte laut vor Schmerzen. Drei weitere Peitschenhiebe folgten unter Apophis Wut.  
„Zum letzten Mal: WO IST DER STÜTZPUNKT. Verrate mir die Koordinaten!"; schrie er.  
„Ich weiß es nicht!"; erwiderte Jack leise und schwach.  
Ein letztes Mal lies Apophis die Peitsche über Jacks geschundenen Rücken schnalzen.  
„Bringt ihn wieder in die Zelle. Gebt ihm Wasser.", befahl er.  
Jack wurde schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

im SGC

Sam öffnete die Augen. Sie fühlte sich erstaunlich gut. Nur diese tiefe Leere in ihrem Herzen kehrte sofort mit der Erinnerung zurück.  
Schnell schloss sie die Augen wieder. Sie wollte nicht mehr leben. Trotzdem hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht, sich umzubringen. Sie schlief den ganzen Tag.

auf dem Schiff

Jack wachte unter Schmerzen auf. Er lag auf dem Bauch. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Unheimliche Schmerzen durchzuckten seine gesamte Rückseite. Er fiel kraftlos zurück. „Psst! Tau'ri!", hörte er eine leise Stimme vor seiner Zelle und glaubte erst an eine Sinnestäuschung. Unter unglaublicher Anstrengung drehte er seinen geschundenen Körper in diese Richtung. „Mein Name ist Hu'mo, ich bin ein Tok'ra.", sprach der junge Mann, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Tok'ra?", wiederholte Jack schwach.  
Der Angesprochene nickte eifrig. „Ich werde den hohen Rat verständigen. Wir werden dir helfen. Du musst durchhalten. Du darfst nicht aufgeben!", flüsterte der geheimnisvolle Mann und verschwand unauffällig.Jack stöhnte. Kurz nachdem er fast eingeschlafen war, holten ihn die Jaffa-Wachen wieder.  
Apophis grinste schadenfroh. „Wie sind die Schmerzen, O'Neill, so nennt man dich doch nicht wahr?" Jack biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Goa'uld mit der Hand über seine Wunden fuhr.  
„Wie lautet der Code für den Schutzwall eures Tscha'apa'ais?", forderte er laut.  
„Oh Mann, ich hasse es, wenn ihr Typen so kehlig sprecht.", erwiderte Jack schwach.  
„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, du WURM!", schrie Apophis.  
Jack schloss schweigend die Augen und dachte an Charly. Er stellte sich sein Gesicht vor. Lächelnd. Er spürte die Peitschenhiebe nicht mehr, die auf seinen Rücken eindroschen. Er dachte an das lächelnde Gesicht seines verstorbenen Sohnes. Apophis wurde rasend, weil dieser Mensch so stur war. Er hatte länger durchgehalten als die meisten Menschen, die er folterte. Aber irgendwann wurde selbst dieser hier gesprächig. Und sonst würde er ihn töten. Ein Mensch weniger.  
„Dreht ihn um!", befahl er seinen Kriegern.  
Jacks nackter Oberkörper glänzte feucht vor Schweiß.  
„Sag mir was ich wissen will und ich lasse dich vielleicht am Leben!"; sagte der Goa'uld leise und platzierte seinen Fuß auf Jacks Brustkorb. Er legte mehr Gewicht in seinen Tritt und Jack atmete schwer. Charlys Bild verblasste und er fühlte alle die Schmerzen, die seinen Körper durchzuckten wie glühende Eisenstangen, die durch seine Eingeweide getrieben wurden.  
Apophis verstärkte den Druck und Jack stellte sich jetzt ein anderes Bild vor. Das Bild der Frau, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte. Ihre blonden Haare, ihre eisblauen intelligenten Augen, ihr Lächeln. Das Bild wurde immer klarer und in seinem Tagtraum spazierte er mit ihr Hand in Hand über eine grüne Wiese. Die Sonne schien auf sie herab und alles war herrlich. Er spürte keine Schmerzen, auch als Apophis die Peitschenhiebe auf seinen Brustkorb und Rumpf ausdehnte. Er hielt an dem Bild von Samantha fest, bis er dunkel bemerkte, wieder in seiner dunklen Zelle zu liegen.

im SGC

Sam hörte den Alarm zwar, reagierte aber nicht im Mindesten darauf. Von ihr aus konnte eine Horde von Jaffa die Basis in Besitz nehmen und die Erde vernichten, das war alles so unwichtig. So...EGAL.  
Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein, bis plötzlich ein schwer atmender Daniel vor ihrem Krankenhausbett stand.

Er musste es ihr sagen. Sofort. Er hatte seine Beine in die Hand genommen und war auf die Krankenstation gerannt.  
Sie musterte ihn abwesend und mit leerem Blick.  
„Sam hör zu! Die Tok'ra sind hier. Dein Vater.", begann er.  
Seine Worte prallten an ihr ab. „Dein Dad sagt, einer ihrer Spione bei Apophis habe Jack in einer der Zellen an Bord des Schiffes entdeckt!"; erzählte er aufgeregt.  
Sam glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Erstaunt sah sie Daniel an. Dieser sah den Hoffnungsfunken, der in ihren Augen so plötzlich aufblitzte.  
„Wiederholen Sie das bitte."; forderte sie leise.  
„Jack ist nicht tot, er ist von Apophis gefangengenommen worden. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn mit dem Sarkophag geheilt!"; rief der Archäologe aufgeregt.  
Sam zögerte nicht und riss sich die Infusionsnadel aus dem Arm. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und sprang auf ihre wackeligen Beine. „Wir müssen ihn retten!"; rief sie enthusiastisch. Daniel nickte „Ja, aber erst einmal sollten wir zusammen mit Hammond eine Strategie entwerfen."; bremste er sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er lebt, Daniel! Er lebt!"; schrie sie.  
Sie zog das lange Nachthemd aus und schlüpfte in ihre Uniform, die neben dem Krankenhausbett auf einem Stuhl hing, ohne sich vor ihrem Kollegen zu genieren. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres.  
Die Hoffnung füllte die Leere in ihrem Herzen.

Sie platzte aufgeregt in die Runde und nickte dem General und ihrem Vater kurz zu.  
Hammond starrte sie verständnislos an. „Sir?", fragte Sam verwirrt.  
„Sie wurden also über die gute Nachricht bereits informiert?"; vergewisserte sich der General.  
Sam nickte eifrig.  
„Wir müssen ihn befreien!", bestimmte sie.  
„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Sam! Es ist nicht leicht. Wir haben auf Apophis Schiff nur einige unserer Leute."; versuchte Jacob Carter sie zu bremsen.  
„Ja, wir müssen mehr Leute einschleusen!"; schlug sie vor.  
„Major, stopp! Ich kann so ein Unterfangen nicht genehmigen. Ich weiß, wie hart das ist, aber ich kann nicht mehrere Leben für ein einziges gefährden. Ich bin nicht bereit, diese Mission erlauben!"; bestimmte Hammond schweren Herzens. Er handelte nur richtig, das wusste er.  
Sam traute ihren Ohren nicht. Was bildete er sich ein?  
„Verdammt noch mal, Sir, Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen, ohne ihn gäbe es diesen Planeten gar nicht mehr!"; schrie sie ihren Vorgesetzten an.  
Hammond senkte den Kopf. Er wusste das sie Recht hatte, aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen.  
Sam wandte sich an ihren Vater. „Dad? Könnt ihr mich nicht dort einschleusen. Eine Undercover-Mission. Nur mein Leben wird gefährdet. Bitte!"; flehte sie. Jacob tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Beraterin An'ra und dann mit Hammond. Beide mussten nicken. Das war zumindest ein Hauch einer Chance für den vermissten Colonell.

Sam stand zusammen mit den beiden Tok'ra im Gateraum und lauschte aufmerksam den Ausführungen ihres Vaters. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du das tust. Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund dafür, diesem störrischen und aufmüpfigen Mann zu helfen. Es wird nicht leicht werden. Hu'mo, so heißt einer unserer Männer an Bord, wird dich mit den Transportringen von Chulak, in dessen Umlaufbahn sich Apophis' Hat'ac-Kreuzer immer noch aufhält, hochbringen. Du wirst in der Lagerhalle des Schiffes landen und wenn wir Glück haben bemerkt Apophis das nicht. Dann musst du den Gang ganz runter und dann nach links gehen. Dann kommst du in eine große Halle. Du musst versuchen die Tür zu öffnen. Rechts neben der Tür müsste irgendwo ein Schlangenzeichen sein, du musst es betätigen. Dann kommst du zu den Zellen. Der Rest ist dein Problem. Wie gesagt, es wird nicht einfach. Du kannst dabei leicht selbst dein Leben verlieren. Ich kann es dir nicht verbieten, Sam, es ist dein Leben, aber ich frage mich ob es das Risiko wert ist."; schloss Jacob.  
„Es ist es wert, Dad. Ich liebe ihn!", entgegnete sie aufgeregt.  
Jacob legte seinen Kopf schief.  
„Was?", fragte er ungläubig.  
„Ich liebe ihn, Dad, schon lange!", gab sie offen zu.  
„Oh mein Gott, wieso ihn?"; fragte Jacob seufzend.  
Sam wusste, dass er das nicht unbedingt ernst meinte und lächelte ihm kurz zu, bevor sie durch das sich stabilisierte Stargate trat.  
Jacob schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und machte sich schon jetzt große Sorgen um seine Tochter. Sie war immer schon so gewesen und hatte sich nichts verbieten lassen. Hatte sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, hatte sie es auch durchgezogen.

Jack saß aufrecht in seiner Zelle. So taten seine Wunden am wenigsten weh. Lange würde er diese Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen können. Er wimmerte leise. Dann hörte er sich nähernde Jaffa-Schritte und wäre am liebsten gestorben. Eine neue Foltereinheit. Wenn er seinen geschunden Körper betrachtete, wahrscheinlich die letzte.  
Nach einer Stunde fiel er mehr tot als lebendig in die Ecke seiner Zelle und war im Delirium. Er wimmerte und schrie ab und zu „Charly!", oder „Sam! Hilfe!". Er fühlte keine Schmerzen mehr. Alles war nur noch unscharf und verschwommen. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Er wurde bewusstlos.

Hu'mo hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt und Sam schlich aus der Lagerhalle des Goa'uld Mutterschiffes. Sie sah die bekannt aussehenden Säulen und die vergoldeten Decken und erschauderte. Sie hasste diese Umgebung. Sie hörte plötzlich Schritte und spurtete zurück in die Lagerhalle, um hinter einer großen schwarzen Kiste in Deckung zu gehen. Zwei Jaffa Wachen betraten den Raum, tauschten ein paar für Sam unverständliche Silben, nahmen jeder eine der seltsamen Kisten am anderen Ende des Raumes und verschwanden lautstark wieder. Sam huschte aus dem Raum und folgte der Wegbeschreibung ihres Vaters. Sie konnte die Tür ohne Probleme öffnen und stand kurz darauf vor einem großen Komplex an Zellen. Eine Jaffa Wache pattroulierte davor. Sie duckte sich gegen die Wand und schoss dann dreimal mit ihrer Zat-Waffe auf den Krieger. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche. Die meisten Zellen waren leer. In einer lag ein alter Mann. „Hilf mir!", rief dieser. „Ich bin ein Tok'ra!", flüsterte er. Sam tat der Mann zwar leid, aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie ignorierte den Mann und suchte weiter. Am Ende des Ganges hatte sie schon fast aufgegeben, Jack hier zu finden. In der vorletzten Zelle entdeckte sie ihn schließlich.

Ein Häufchen Elend in der Ecke. Sein nackter Oberkörper war schmutzig und voller blutiger Striemen. Er schlief oder war bewusstlos. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Jack!"; schrie sie.  
„Jack, komm schon, wach auf! Ich bin hier!"; rief sie weinend. Keine Reaktion. War er überhaupt noch am Leben? Ja, sein verwundeter Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Sie untersuchte das Schloss der Zelle. Sam sah sich ängstlich um und trat dann seitwärts. Sie schoss das Schloss auf und vergewisserte sich, Jack damit nicht verletzt zu haben. Dann trat sie in die Zelle und kniete sich über ihn. Tränen liefen ihr ungehindert über die Wangen. „Jack! Oh Gott, was haben die dir angetan?", weinte sie und vergaß bei seinem leblosen Anblick das SIR und den COLONELL.  
Er zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie zog ihn auf und schleppte ihn mühevoll aus der Zelle. Sie hoffte, das Schussgeräusch war nicht allzu laut gewesen. Sie wusste im Nachhinein nicht mehr, woher sie die Kraft genommen hatte, den mindestens 1.80m großen Mann durch die Gänge zu ziehen. Sie suchte den Raum mit den Gleitern. Plötzlich stoppte sie. Rechts von ihnen war ein großer Raum, in dessen Mitte der Sarkophag stand. Sie warf einen besorgten Blick auf den bewusstlosen Mann in ihrem Arm und zögerte dann nicht mehr lange. Sie schleifte ihn in den Raum und legte ihn in den „Wunderkasten". Ungeduldig wartete sie und sendete bange Blicke zum Eingang des Raumes. Ihre Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als sie die rasselnden Schritte einer Jaffa-Truppe hörte.  
Schutzsuchend ging sie hinter dem Sarkophag in Deckung. Eine der Wachen betrat den Raum und sah sich suchend um. Dann verschwand der Trupp wieder, Sam atmete erleichtert auf und nahm die Hand vom Abzug ihrer Waffe.  
Nach einer guten Stunde konnte sie nicht länger warten und betätigte den Schalter am Rand des Kastens. Die Deckel schoben sich zur Seite. Jacks Augen waren geschlossen. Die Striemen waren verschwunden aber er war immer noch bewusstlos und schwach. Wenigstens waren die Wunden geheilt, dachte Sam und hob ihren CO. aus dem Sarkophag. Sie schleifte ihn weiter durch die Gänge. Endlich hatte sie den Raum mit den Gleitern gefunden und mit letzter Kraft hievte sie Jack in eines der kleinen Raumschiffe. Sie setzte sich ans Steuer, verschaffte sich kurzen Überblick und startete die Maschine dann mit anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten. Schließlich schaffte sie es, das Raumschiff aus dem Bauch des Mutterschiffes zu manövrieren und versuchte, schnell Distanz zwischen ihnen und dem Schiff zu bringen.

Im Inneren des Mutterschiffes schrillten jegliche Alarmglocken und sofort nahmen Jaffa in Gleitern die Verfolgung auf. Nach wenigen Minuten war Sam umgeben von kleinen Raumschiffen und stand unter Beschuss. Sie versuchte so gut wie möglich auch selbst auszuteilen oder auszuweichen und konnte eines der Raumschiffe zum Absturz bringen. Dann wurde sie selbst getroffen. „Oh verdammt!", schrie sie aufgebracht.  
Das kleine Raumschiff stürzte rasend schnell auf den Planeten unter ihnen zu -Chulak. Sam hatte die Kontrolle über das Fluggerät verloren. Sie konnte es nur noch etwas bremsen, bevor sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlugen.  
Das Raumschiff schlitterte noch einige Meter weiter. Als das Vehikel endlich zum Stillstand gekommen war, ging es sofort in Flammen auf. Sam realisierte, dass sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt war und sah nach Jack. Auch er schien von dem Absturz keine weiteren Blessuren davongetragen zu haben und sie schleppte den leblosen Körper aus dem rauchenden Schiff. Zehn Meter weiter entfernt fiel sie erschöpft in den erdigen Boden des Planeten. Sie konnte nicht mehr und war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Aber trotzdem huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  
Jack war bei ihr und er lebte. Das allein zählte. Sie zog Jack näher an sich heran und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier gelegen hatte. Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte in den klaren Himmel. Sie schüttelte Jack an der Schulter, ohne sich wirkliche Hoffnungen zu machen. „Jack? Wach auf!", flüsterte sie sanft.

Es war die Stimme eines Engels - seines Engels. Vielleicht war er tot? Er konnte sich an die Peitschenhiebe erinnern, an Schmerzen und an Dunkelheit. Apophis - ja, er hatte ihn gefangengenommen und gefoltert. Aber er spürte keine Schmerzen. Unter unheimlicher Anstrengung öffnete er die Augen. Da war sie - sein Engel - und lächelte ihn an.  
„Sam?", flüsterte er ungläubig. Sie nickte und lächelte weiter.  
„Endlich! Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie.  
„Bin ich tot?", fragte er zurück.  
„Nein, wieso?", entgegnete sie verwirrt.  
„Weil du mich nicht Sir oder Colonell nennst.", flüsterte er.  
Sie kicherte leise.  
„Das kann ich nicht mehr. Nicht nach allem, was du durchmachen musstest. Ich dachte du wärst tot - wir dachten alle du wärst tot. Teal'c hat gesehen wie du gestorben bist!"; erklärte sie und wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen bei der Erinnerungen an all den Schmerze, den sie während der letzten Tage ausgestanden hatte.  
„Ich war tot, aber dieses Sarkophag-Ding ist wirklich praktisch. Apophis wollte mich nicht einfach so sterben lassen!", folgerte er.  
„Ich weiß."  
Langsam versuchte er sich aufzusetzen.  
„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.", bemerkte er. Sam nickte lächelnd.  
„Und du hast dein Leben riskiert. Danke!", raunte er.  
Sie lächelte immer noch.  
„Weißt du wie schlimm es war, zu denken du wärst tot? Ich meine...Jack...ich", sie leckte sich kurz über ihre trockenen Lippen und flüsterte dann während sie ihm in seine schokoladebraunen Augen sah:"...liebe dich!",.  
Jack glaubte zu träumen.  
„Oh Mann, ich glaube ich bin wirklich tot!", flüsterte er und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick.  
„Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich in den Himmel kommen würde. ...Ich liebe dich auch Sam! Schon so lange.", sagte er und Sam seufzte erleichtert.  
Er zog sie an sich und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. „Oh meine Sam...endlich"; murmelte er in den Kuss hinein. Sie lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch.  
Nach unendlichen Sekunden trennten sie sich schließlich und sahen sich in die Augen. „Wow!"; kommentierte Sam.  
„Weißt du wie ich all die Schmerzen ertragen habe. Ich habe mir dein Gesicht vorgestellt. Dein Lächeln, wenn du mir wieder eines dieser undefinierbaren astronomischen oder physikalischen Wunder zu erklären versuchst. Das hat mich am Leben erhalten. Und natürlich der Gedanke daran, sonst nie wieder fischen gehen zu können.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr.  
Sie lächelte. „Du bist unverbesserlich!"  
„Ich weiß. Ist das schlecht?"  
„Nein, das ist sogar ziemlich gut."  
„Gut.", wiederholte er und küsste sie erneut.  
Sam war glücklicher als je zuvor in ihrem Leben. Jack ging es ähnlich.  
„Wie weit ist es bis zum Stargate?", fragte Jack nebenbei.  
„Schätzungsweise ein paar Kilometer.", antwortete sie.  
Jack seufzte und lies sich wieder müde auf den Boden fallen.  
„Trägst du mich?", fragte Jack ernsthaft.  
Sam kicherte. Jack schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und das war das größte Geschenk, das er ihr je machen konnte.

fünf Stunden später  
im SGC

Das Wurmloch stabilisierte sich und der SG1-Eingangscode wurde erkannt. Ein lauter Jubelschrei tönte durch die ganze Basis, als Jack und Sam durch das Tor traten. Beide fielen erschöpft auf die Rampe.  
Teal'c stand im Kontrollraum und lächelte doch tatsächlich! Daniel seufzte erleichtert und hüpfte übermütig in die Luft.

am nächsten Tag

„Kommen Sie schon, Doc., mir fehlt nichts mehr!"; behauptete Jack.  
„Sie sind völlig erschöpft. Wenn ich sie jetzt aufstehen lasse, müssen sie mir versprechen, sofort ins Bett zu gehen zu gehen.", forderte Janet und konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen. Jack nickte eifrig. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu General Hammond.

Er fuhr sich einmal kurz durch sein strubbeliges, graumeliertes Haar und wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab. Dann klopfte er zweimal und wartete nervös auf eine Reaktion. Ein kurzes „Herein!", ertönte und Jack seufzte ein letztes Mal, bevor er den Türknauf mit der rechten Hand umfasste. Es musste sein. Es war sozusagen der letzte Schritt und wenn es nötig sein würde, würde er auch nicht zweifeln, zu kündigen. Nicht das er diese Arbeit nicht liebte, aber es gab in seinem Leben noch etwas, besser gesagt jemanden, den er noch mehr liebte, nämlich mehr als sein ganzes Leben.  
„General? Haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich?", fragte er und knetete seine Hände.  
Hammond nickte.  
„Ähm...ich wollte sie nur darüber aufklären, dass...", begann er zögernd.  
„Ich weiß worauf Sie hinauswollen, Major Carter war auch schon wegen dem gleichen Problem hier. Ich kann Ihnen nur dasselbe sagen wie ihr, Jack. Auf Missionen oder in ihrem Privatleben, können Sie machen was Sie wollen, aber wenn Sie hier in der Basis nicht Privates von der Arbeit nicht trennen können, muss ich Konsequenzen ziehen. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Colonell?", fragte der General und musste aufpassen, um nicht zu grinsen. Er war froh, einen seiner besten Leute nicht verloren zu haben. Und weil dieser nur am Leben war, weil ein anderer seiner besten Leute ihn gerettet hatte, konnte er es doch nur begrüßen, wenn die beiden miteinander glücklich waren, solange sie es nicht zu offensichtlich machten, dass er gezwungen war, etwas zu unternehmen.  
Jacks Herz tat einen Freudenhüpfer und überglücklich ging er pfeifend zu Sams Quartier.

„Hi!"; begrüßte er sie.  
Sam sprang ihm überglücklich um den Hals.  
„Hast du schon gehört was Hammond dazu sagt?", fragte sie grinsend.  
„Yep!"; sagte er kurz und knapp und küsste seinen Major innig.  
Sam grinste frech und kitzelte ihn. „Hey, das ist unfair!", beschwerte er sich, aber Sam hatte ihn schon aufs Bett geworfen und sich auf ihn gesetzt.  
Er legte seine Hände an ihre Taille. Sie beugte sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft.  
Langsam begann Jack, die Knöpfe von Sams Uniform aufzuknöpfen. Diese blieb jedoch auch nicht untätig und streifte ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf. Die Jacke und das Shirt flogen in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Sam lies ihre Hände sanft über Jacks Oberkörper kreisen und fast ehrfürchtig strich sie über glücklicherweise unsichtbare Narben. Jack schloss die Augen. Das Leben konnte doch so schön sein.  
„Ich liebe Sie, Colonell!"; sagte Sam frech.  
„Zur Kenntnis genommen, Major! Wenn Sie mich nicht sofort küssen, zerre ich Sie vor ein Militärgericht!", kommentierte Jack lächelnd den Scherz und Sam kicherte vergnügt, bevor sie sich von Jack runterrollte und sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Er legte einen Arm um seine Sam und war so glücklich, das es schon weh tat. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Geborgenheit und Wärme und die Gewissheit, geliebt zu werden war fürs erste alles, was sie wollten.  
„Da wäre nur noch etwas!", brach Jack die Stille.  
„Mhm?", murrte Sam.  
„Wie sag ich's deinem Dad?". fragte Jack.  
„Kein Problem, er weiß es schon.", entgegnete Sam fröhlich.  
„Wirklich? Was hat er dazu gesagt?", fragte Jack erstaunt. Sam kicherte drauflos.  
„Was? Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Jack lächelnd wissen.  
Sam zog Jack enger an sich und küsste ihn zur Antwort.  
Jack hätte wirklich gern gewusst, was Jacob Carter dazu gesagt hatte, aber auch diese Antwort stellte ihn zufrieden - vorerst.

Ende


End file.
